Breaking Point
by lilnitenurse
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point, even the quiet ones. Especially the quiet ones.Ed's been kidnapped, and Al reaches his breaking point WARNING:Torture


I don't own FMA, just their playing cards :o)

BREAKING POINT

Chapter 1

"It was on a street so evil, so bad that even Hell disowned it.." The Jacksons

In a small park in Central one afternoon, the Elric brothers were resting on a park bench. Al watched the world go by while Ed laid out on the bench napping, his head resting in his brother's lap. Suddenly, Al heard a small, plaintive mewing coming from near an alley. _Oh, the poor kitty,_ thought Al. Not wanting to disturb his brother, he carefully laid Ed's head on the park bench and went toward the mewing sound.

The sound led into a nearby alley, where Al seached in vain for the kitten he was sure was in trouble. The sound then ceased, making Al search even harder, but he still couldn't find the kitten. _Maybe its mommy took it home, _he thought, and he went back to the park bench, only to find Ed gone. Puzzled, he looked around. "Brother? Brother!" he called.

"Well, hello, Alphonse," said a cheerful voice. It was Lt Riza Hawkeye, who was walking her dog Black Hayate.

"Oh, hi Lt. Hawkeye! Have you seen my brother? He was taking a nap here when I heard a kitten in an alley. I went to find it, and when I came back, he was gone!" explained Al.

"No, I haven't seen him, " replied Riza, "Maybe he went back to the dorm."

" No, he would've waited for me." argued Al.

Black Hayate sniffed the ground near the bench, then growled at something gray on the grass. "What is it, boy?" asked Riza. She looked in the dog's direction and picked up the gray material. It's a small rag. She took a light sniff, then wrinkled her nose. "It's soaked in chloroform. My sister's a nurse, so I know that smell anywhere,"

Al became worried, " You don't think..?"

Riza put a hand on Al's shoulder, "I don't _want_ to think it, but yeah, I believe your brother's been kidnapped. C'mon, let's go see Mustang!"

Chapter 2

" I wanna watch you bleed!" Guns 'n Roses

Ed's mind was fogged, and he was desperately trying to clear it. _What the flip happened? Last I thing I remember is feeling like someone was suffocating me with a smelly rag! _He then remembered trying to struggle, but the smell overpowered him, making him weak and dizzy. Then he blacked out. _Okay, now that I'm up to date, let's see if I can open my eyes. _He opened his eyes, and found himself sitting on the floor of what looked like a root cellar. His left arm was chained to a wall, and his right leg was chained to floor. He also found his automail limbs missing.

"Oh look! The pipsqueak's awake!" said a menacing voice.

"WHO'RE CALLING SO TINY HE CAN GET LOST IN A COTTONBALL?" Ed screamed, struggling in his chains.

"Now, Envy, you must be more gracious to our little guest," Lust admonished, " Hello, Edward. Nice of you to visit us."

"Like I had a choice!" Ed grumbled, " All right, what do you want? And where are my automail parts?"

"To answer your questions in reverse order; we shipped them out, and we want to stir up some trouble." replied the raivshing but deadly beauty.

"Oh, you've stirred up trouble all right! Al-"

"Al? Your walking tin can brother is also our guest," Lust cut him off, " He's in another room, and he'll help us with making the Philosopher's stone. You see, that's why we don't need your alchemy talents anymore,"

"No! Al will NEVER help you! He'd AAGHH!" He clenched his teeth at the sudden pain. Envy morphed his hand into a warhammer and slammed it into Ed's arm, breaking it.

"He was trying to make a transmutation circle!" Envy explained.

"Tsk, tsk, mustn't have that, must we?" Lust reprimanded, "Now where was I? Oh, yes, what we want with you! You see, we figure that if we can get the military and the Ishbalans to fight each other, we'd have more chances of finding more raw stone materials."

"You're gonna use the wounded on the battlefield," replied Ed.

"Exactly, Edward. My, you ARE a smart little guy!" Lust said with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean I'm small enough to hitch a ride on a pollen spore!" cried Ed, too much in pain to yell any louder.

"You, Pipsqueak! And move your heel that way again, and I'll break your leg!" Envy said dangerously.

"If I may continue, " said Lust, " We have a few weapons that our boss gave us to help in our little war, and we need someone to test them on. And _you _are elected!"

"You sick pair of dog s-" He was cut off by Envy's right hook into his cheek.

"My, my! Did you kiss your mother with that potty mouth?" asked Lust.

"Leave my mom out of thi- AAAGGH!" Excruciating pain rushed through him as Envy shattered his leg with his handmade warhammer.

"Now was that neccessary, Envy? He wasn't trying to make a circle," asked Lust.

" I wanted to be sure he didn't try anything when we left!" replied Envy.

"Smart move," complimented Lust, " However, he _did _faint from the pain. Oh well. We'll come back later to start our testing."

Chapter 3

" Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap" AC/DC

" Al, we're doing everything we can to find your brother, I swear it," Roy Mustang vowed. Al sat in front of him in his office, head bowed.

"I should _never_ have left him alone!' sobbed Al, " It's all my fault! Brother's out somewhere, probably hurt, and it's all because I had to chase after a kitten!"

Riza put her arm around his shoulders. " Don't do this to yourself, Alphonse. You were obviously set up. It's not your fault."

"Someone took advantage of your softheartedness, Alphonse. No one blames you for that," agreed Roy, " And I will personally hand the ones responsible for this their fried buttocks!"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Enter!" Roy commanded.

" Package for you, Sir. It's been checked, and there are no bombs in it," Lt. Col. Hughes placed the package on Roy' desk and left.

" Let me open it, Sir," Riza offered. Roy stepped back, allowing Riza to open the box. She gasped in shock when she looked inside.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" asked Al.

Roy reached in and picked up a letter. " ' We have Fullmetal! Release all the Ishbalan political prisoners or we'll return him to you piece by piece! Here is the first installment!' And it's signed by Scar."

"W-what else is in the box, Colonel?" asked Al, afraid of the answer.

Without a word, Roy lifted out of the box an automail arm and leg, both unmistakenly Ed's.

"No," whispered Al, backing away, " No. NO! BROTHERR!" he screamed, and ran out of the office before Riza and Roy had any chance to react.

Chapter 4

"I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore, I want them to turn black." Rolling Stones

Scar stood in an alleyway close to Central HQ and studied the military buildings. One of his friends told him the military is planning an attack. _But why?_ he wondered.

He suddenly fely himself being slammed hard into a wall by a metallic hand that was clenched around his throat. Another metallic hand pinched a nerve in his right shoulder, paralyzing his arm.

" You Ishbalan slime! How DARE you!" screamed Al, his "face" up against Scar's, " It wasn't bad enough that you hunt my brother like an animal! No! You had to kidnap him and tear off his automail like some mean little kid tearing off a fly's wings! Well, it ends here!" Al's voice deepened, shaking with rage, " You tell me where you're keeping my brother, or **I **will be the mean little kid and **you **will be the fly! Get IT?"

Scar, shocked at Al's accusations and his scary transformation, managed to get his thoughts together. " Alphonse. Please listen. I swear by my god Ishbala I had nothing to do with what you're talking about!" Al held his grip, not believing him. "Alphonse. I just swore by Ishbala. I do not take that oath lightly. Please, release me, and tell me what happened."

Al released his grip. " I'm sorry, Scar," he said, his voice returning to normal, " It's just that, well.." he told Scar about the package and its contents. " I know, it's not that you'd care or anything. For all I know, you're probably glad my brother's hurt!" he accused.

" Contrary to what it seems, I do not take pleasure in another person's pain. Not even your brother's," replied Scar, " I do, however, wish to help you in any way I can."

"Y-you want to help _me?_" asked Al, surprised.

" Yes. Whoever kidnapped your brother may have something to do with some.. unrest in the Ishbalan camps. Besides, after seeing you in this state, I do not feel justifed in harming, or hunting, your brother," Scar explained, thinking of his own late brother.

"Thank you, Scar."

Scar put his hand on Al's helmet, closed his eyes, and said something in Ishbalan. He opened his eyes and said, " Be at peace, Alphonse."

" What were you saying in your language when you closed your eyes?" Al asked.

" An Ishbalan blessing, to calm the raging demon in you. Farewell." Scar turned and left.

Chapter 5

"Oh sadistic one..immortal sin.." Rob Zombie

"Hello, Edward. Are we ready for our experiment?" asked Lust.

"' We'? You mean you're gonna join me?" asked Ed. He was in a lot of pain from his broken limbs, but he was not giving his captors the pleasure of showing it.

"Still have a sense of humor, Pipsqueak? I must admit, you' ve got some brass ones," Envy snarled.

" More than what you've got. At least **I** hit people who can fight back!" Ed retorted, " And I'm **not** too small to jump over a grain of sa-" He was cut off by a kick in the ribs, courtesy of Envy.

" Envy, do try to control yourself," Lust reprimanded, " You'll get your chance soon enough."

" Wh-what are gonna do to me?" Ed asked.

" Well, first off I'm going to try this new kind of bullet I have in this gun. It's supposed to cause a lot more damage due to it's being made with red water. Fire one," Lust pulled the trigger and shot Ed in the left thigh. The bullet went through both thighs.

" Whoa, that's gotta hurt!" exclaimed Envy with a sneer.

"Why...don't you..let her shoot _you_.. s-so you can.. find out?" asked Ed through clenched teeth.

" Thanks, but I'll take your word for it," replied Envy with a grin.

" Now for a little germ warfare. Oh don't look so shocked, Edward, that's the best part! Sick people can be good stone ingredients, too! Gluttony, bite his arm, but just enough to draw blood."

"Mmm, yummy!" Gluttony did as he was told, then licked the blood, " Good! Can I have more? Pretty please?"

" No, Gluttony, you have to save room for his brother, remember?" reminded Lust, " That's right, Edward, I let Gluttony eat a bite of your dear brother's chest to keep him in line."

" Leave him alon-nngh!" He winced as Lust poured something onto his freshly opened wounds.

" Does it burn, Edward dear? Good. Now to see if it'll make _you _burn with fever," Lust said with an evil smile, " Come along, boys. Envy, don't forget to take something to the colonel after you test the red whip later."

Chapter 6

" you're giving me the runaround.." Bee Gees

Roy Mustang walked into his office the next morning, and was puzzled to find Al sitting on his couch. " Alphonse, were you here all night?" he asked.

"No, sir," replied Al, " Last night I looked all over the city for Brother, then I came here. The night guards let me in. You don't mind, do you? I couldn't go back to our dorm, because.." His voice started to break.

Roy put a hand on his shoulder, " No, I don't mind, and you don't need to explain," he said gently.

**knock knock**

"Enter," Roy ordered.

Riza walked in, carrying a package. "Sir, this came in early. I checked it for booby traps, there are none."

"Fine, Lieutenant. Set it down, I'll open it." Riza gave him a stern look. "Okay, Lieutenant, _you_ open it." Roy said defeatedly.

Riza opened the blood-stained box, then stepped back for Mustang to look.

"What is it, Colonel?" Al asked angrily, " What part of Brother did they send this time?"

" The kidnappers have a sick sense of humor, Alphonse! They sent your brother's braid." He held out Ed's braided hair for him to see.

"You're right, Colonel, they ARE sick! I'll bet they tore it off his head! That's why the box is bloody, right?" Al sobbed.

**knock knock**

"Enter," said Roy, relieved.

"Sir!" Lt Maria Ross stood at attention and saluted smartly, " Someone is downstairs to see Alphonse! Says he's a friend, named Racs," She turned to Al, " Do you know him?"

Al thought for a moment, "Yes, I do. I'll go see him. Thank you."

When he left the room, Riza turned to Roy. "Sir, why didn't you tell him the whole truth about the box's contents?"

"Do you really want me to?" Roy asked, looking down at Ed's toenails.

Al went outside where a hooded figure waited for him. The figure led him to a nearby alley, where he revealed himself to be Scar. "Thank you, Alphonse. I hoped that you'd get the hint."

"I'm an alchemist, codes are my specialty," bragged Al, " What have you got for me?"

" Well, I don't know where your brother is, but I have an idea as to who took him," explained Scar, " There were a couple of soldiers who were shooting Ishbalans using red bullets. One of them was seen trying to poison the water. My contacts say, though, that there really weren't any soldiers assigned to the camp to begin with. That's why there weren't any uprisings."

" You think they might be homunculi?" asked Al.

"Sounds like it. That's all I have for now. I'll keep in touch. Farewell," Scar disappeared into the growing shadows of the evening.

Al walked down the street, wondering where the homunculi could be found. He was considering going to an Ishbalan camp when an arm suddenly dragged him into another alley. "What the-"

"Sshh, it's me!" whispered Lt. Col. Hughes, "Come with me! I think I found your brother!"

"Lead the way!" Al whispered back.

Chapter 7

"Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat.( my brother, it's all my fault) " Unknown

Hughes and Al were crouched behind a bush in the woods near an old farmhouse. "There were rumors of soldiers shooting Ishbalans, so I went to investigate," explained Hughes, " I followed one of those soldiers here. where he morphed into -"

"A homunculus! " Al finished, " I **knew **it!"

Hughes nodded, " I saw two of them earlier going into that root cellar," he pointed to a chained root cellar. Her put a hand on Al's shoulder, "Al, I could've sworn I heard Ed's voice screaming your name."

"Oh my gosh!" Al replied, shocked, " Colonel Hughes, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I went to tell you as soon as I heard it, Al!" he replied," I think it's safe for you to go there. I need to get to headquarters. I was supposed to report this straight to Mustang anyway."

"Then why did you tell _me_ first? Not that I'm complaining," asked Al.

" If my Alycia were kidnapped, and you found out where _she_ was, wouldn't you tell _me _first?" Al nodded in agreement. "Thought so," Hughes patted him on the back, "Good luck, Al. And be strong." He left for Mustang's office.

Al looked around the area carefully. Seeing that the coast was clear, he crept up to the cellar door. Without effort, he broke the chain, opened the door, and went down the stairs.

At the bottom, he heard a soft moan coming from the far corner of the cellar. Seeing a lit lantern, he took it and walked toward the sound. What he saw almost made him drop the lantern:

Ed was lying on his back with his shirt off. His arm and leg were lying at unnatural angles, his chest was covered in welts, and his face was twisted in agony. There was an ugly bite mark on his arm, and raw flesh where his toenails should have been.

"Brother!" he whispered so as to not alert Ed's abductors. He was by his side in moments. " My gosh, what have they done to you?" he whispered, kneeling beside him and cradling him gently in his arms.

"A-Al?" Ed whispered, barely opening his eyes.

"Yes, Brother, it's me. I've got you now, it's gonna be okay," replied Al, hoping Ed wouldn't hear his voice breaking.

"Al, they...they said you.. were captured, too.. H-How did you.." A sudden shot of pain cut him off.

"Easy, Brother, please save your strength. I was never captured. They lied to you." Al held him tightly, as if holding his brother would stop him from sobbing. For once, he was glad he was in armor, so he couldn't cry and show how weak he was. _Blast it! Hughes told me to be strong, and I'm here sobbing like a baby!_

"A-Al, don't cry," Ed whispered, "p-please.."

_Oh great, he heard me!_ "Sshh. Save your strength, Brother. Don't try to talk anymore." Al was seeing how great an effort for his brother to talk.

"Well, now, isn't this just so sweet!" said a menacing voice.

Chapter 8

" Now he'll have his revenge." Ozzy Ozbourne

Al turned and saw Lust, Envy, and Gluttony at the bottom of the stairs watching them.

" How nice of you to show up, Alphonse!" Lust said with a smile.

" Can I eat him? For real this time?" asked Gluttony.

"That's right, Tin Can, hold him close! You both will die soon enough. Pipsqueak's almost there, anyway!" Envy said, gloating.

Al looked lovingly at his brother and gently laid him down. Then he stood and faced the homunculi. "You! **You** did this!" he accused, his voice deepening in a growing rage as he stalked towards them, " The only one on this Earth that I love, who's more precious to me than gold! And You. DID. **THIS!**"

The homunculi immediately stopped gloating when they saw that Al's glowing eyes have turned red. For the first time ever, they felt fear.

Al's mind and vision became fogged in a red haze. All he could think about was his brother lying in agony. _Brother. The only person I ever loved in this world. _Of course he loved his mother, but Brother was always there for him. Brother crept into his bed and held him tight when he was scared or sick. Brother kissed him goodnight, even in his armored form. Brother took care of him when their mom no longer could. Brother always reassured him when things seemed hopeless. Brother gave up his arm and nearly died trying to bring him back that awful night. _Brother is lying in agony and these grinning gargoyles are RESPONSIBLE! _Al was determined to make them pay, make them feel the pain his brother is feeling.

Someone was calling his name from far away, but he can't tell who. _Go away, I'm busy! They have to pay!_

"Alphonse!" the voice called.

_Leave me alone! They need to pay!_

"ALPHONSE! YOUR BROTHER NEEDS YOU!"

The red haze finally lifted, and Al found himself face to face with Roy Mustang, who was shaking him as if from sleep. "Alphonse! Your brother needs you!" he repeated, " He's calling for you. Go to him and get him out of here!"

Without argument, Al gently lifted Ed in his arms and carried him out.

Roy turned to a sight he never would have believed: Lust impaled in the chest with her own nails, and Gluttony's mouth totally covering Envy's head. " Don't think that I was saving you scumbags from Alphonse. I'm just saving you for **myself **!" He snapped his gloved fingers, sending a wave of flames at the homunculi.

Chapter 9

" We need each other, to have, to hold" Phil Collins

" Good morning, Sir!" Lt. Ross came to attention. She was standing guard outside of Ed's hospital room when Hughes came over with his 3 year old daughter Alycia.

" As you were, Lieutenant," replied Hughes.

"We're going to see Big Brother!" Alycia stated cheerfully.

"Really? That's sweet of you!" She turned to Hughes, "Sir, you _did _tell her about what to expect, right?" she whispered.

"Of course I told her! Princess, what did Daddy tell you about Big Brother?"

"Umm, you said he was hurt by some bad people, he's all bandaged up, and he's in a jungle gym!" replied Alycia.

"Best way I can describe traction," Hughes whispered. "Come on, honey," he led Alycia into the room.

Ed lay in bed with his arm and leg in traction and bandages, and his chest was also bandaged. Al sat beside him, having never left his side in the week that Ed's been there.

" Hi, Clank Clank!" cried Alycia. She ran up to Al, sat in his lap and hugged him, "Daddy said you helped him save Big Brother. How's he feeling?"

Al hugged her back. "Hi, Alycia! Brother's sleeping a lot because of the medicine, but he'll get better."

Hughes bent over toward Ed, who was indeed sleeping. "Hey, little guy," he said before he could stop himself.

"Uh-oh, Daddy said the ' L' word!" said Alycia, "Aw, Daddy! You made his face sad!" Ed's lips drew into a frown as if he heard Hughes say "little". "Here, Big Brother, this will make you happy." She placed a drawing she made on his chest. It said ' Get well, Big Brother ' , and it had drawings of herself, her parents, Ed, and Al. She then planted a small kiss on his cheek. "There! See, Daddy? I made his face happy!" Ed's lips curled into a grin.

Hughes hugged his daughter. "That's my little princess! Al, I swear, she's gonna be a nurse! Well come on, honey, let's go and let Big Brother sleep, ok?"

" 'kay, Daddy. 'Bye, Clank Clank!" She walked out with her father.

"Bye!" Al waved. He looked at Alycia's picture. "Brother, I hope you wake up soon. This is a real nice picture." he commented, stroking his hair.

" I see Hughes came over," said a voice, "How is he?"

Al turned toward the voice. " Oh, hi, Colonel Mustang. Brother's still sleeping a lot, but I think he's getting stronger. He frowned when Hughes called him 'little'. The doctor said his toenails will grow back, and the antibiotics helped him before he could get real sick. Colonel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Alphonse. What's on your mind?" Roy sat on the opposite side of Ed's bed.

"Colonel, what happened back at the cellar? I wanted to ask before but I was too worried about Brother.The last thing I remember was walking toward the homunculi, who were laughing at us, and I wanted to make them pay for hurting Brother.There was this red haze, and that's it." Al explained.

Roy thought for a moment, " Al, you are a very gentle, kindhearted, caring person who loves his brother very much. Never forget that. That night, you saw something that tore your heart, and when you saw the ones who tortured your brother, you went past a breaking point that we all have, and your rage took over. In the military, we call it a berzerker rage. It's when you become practically invincible. When I came downstairs, I saw you literally tearing the homunculi apart, and nothing _they_ did fazed you. I've seen this kind of rage before, so I knew how to calm you down. And yes, your brother _was _calling for you."

Al was shocked. "Am I really that capable of losing it like that?" he asked worriedly.

"Only in an extreme circumstance like that, Al," reassured Roy, " That's why I wanted Hughes to report Fullmetal's whereabouts to _me _first. I didn't want you to go through that."

"Thanks for trying to help me, Colonel, but I'm glad I was told first."

"Good enough for me, Al," Roy replied, " Well, gotta run. I had Riza call the Rockbells, and they're on their way to reattach his automail." He looked down at Ed," He looks so small and helpless, just like that night."

"Who're you calling so tiny that a bedbug can squish him?" Ed asked weakly.

Roy smiled and brushed a hand through Ed's hair. "You're right, Alphonse, he _is _getting stronger. Take care, Fullmetal." He left the room.

"Dumb colonel!" Ed grumbled, " And I'm not _that_ helpless!"

"Well you won't be, Brother, once you get your automail back," Al replied.

"Yeah, and..oh,no! Al, Winry's gonna kill me!" Ed said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Brother. If she tries to hit you with her wrench, I'll make her eat it!" Al said with anger in his voice, " You've been through enough as it is!"

As if on cue, Pinako Rockbell walked in, carrying Ed's automail limbs, followed by Winry. Pinako, having been around, was unaffected by Ed's condition. "Edward? Are you ready to be reattached?" she asked calmly.

Winry, however, was a different story. She took one look at Ed and gasped in horror. "EDWARD!" she cried, then she ran to him and hugged his neck. "Oh, Edward, what have they _done _to you?" she sobbed uncontrollably into his neck.

Pinako put her hand on Winry's shoulder." Honey, I told you what Riza said, and that you should've stayed home."

"I know, Grandma," Winry sobbed,"But I wanted to come, to make sure he was going to be okay."

"I'l be okay, Winry," Ed reassured her," I guess this means you're not mad at me, huh?" he asked with a grin.

Winry smiled at him." No, I'm not. I'm just glad that you're alive and you'll get better soon."

"Are you up to this, Edward ?" Pinako asked.

"Yeah. I'm tired of being helpless." he replied.

"Okay. Alphonse, hold him so we don't disturb his traction."said Pinako. Al nodded and held him close. Ed tensed as the automail was reattached, then relaxed as he fainted from the pain.

"Alright, Winry, let's go so he can rest some more," said Pinako, putting away her tools.

"In a minute, Grandma," replied Winry. She leaned close to Ed. "I'm so sorry we had to hurt you, Edward. Please get better," she whispered, eyes brimming with tears. She gave his cheek a light kiss, and followed her grandma out.

Al tucked his brother in and touched his faceplate to Ed as if to kiss him. "Sleep well, Brother. You're safe now." he whispered.

**THE END**


End file.
